A metal member having members made of different metals fixed to each other may be used as a machine component. For example, a known piston shoe for a hydraulic pump or a hydraulic motor has a base section made of steel, and a sliding section made of copper alloy which is fixed to the base section. As a piston shoe of this type, one having the sliding section fixed to the base section by caulking may be used.
In order for the sliding section to be fixed to the base section by caulking, the sliding section needs to be machined to a predetermined shape enabling the caulking, before being attached to the base section. This increases the production cost of the sliding component due to the expense required for machining the sliding section. On the other hand, a piston shoe in which the sliding section is fixed to the base section by pressing the sliding section against the base section so that the sliding section is deformed and thus engaged with the base section has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-89241 (Patent Literature 1)).